


August 1, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to smile near the Kents when he was safe.





	August 1, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos began to smile near the Kents when he was safe and didn't remember previous injuries from a creature attacking him recently.

THE END


End file.
